


Sharpest Love

by Silvaxus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Shaving, Shower Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, a bit and nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: They survived the Dragon, they survived the Fall, just to be with each other.





	Sharpest Love

**Author's Note:**

> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)

Will sat on their bed while he watched Hannibal standing in the bathroom in front of the sink. He could only see parts of Hannibal’s face but Will could see the other’s concentrated face in the reflection of the mirror. Watching Hannibal do the most mundane tasks was still like a warm and pleasant joy for Will and right now he was able to watch the famous Chesapeake Peak Ripper handle a razor to shave off the beginnings of his beard.   
  
Will didn’t know if it was the act itself or the way Hannibal looked so casual that made Will’s heart beat faster. Only dressed in lose sitting dark blue sweatpants, Hannibal had thrown a towel over his shoulder and Will could feel his fingers itch with the urge to run his fingers over the strong lines of Hannibal’s back.   
  
If Hannibal was aware, and Will was sure he was aware of Will staring at him, he gave no indication of feeling the other’s watchful eyes on him. He handled the razor like an artist and the scent of the shaving foam was clean and sharp in Will’s nose.  
  
Hannibal was almost done when Will got up from the bed to lean against the doorframe to be closer to Hannibal without crowding him while he finished shaving his face. Will’s own face prickled and when he touched his own beard, he felt the scar from the blade hidden under his facial hair. He wasn’t afraid to have others see the scar and didn’t felt the need to hide it under his beard...he was just less picky with his appearance than Hannibal.   
  
However, watching Hannibal handle the razor and the memory of how smooth Hannibal’s face always was after he applied his aftershave...Will shivered when the wish awoke in him to have Hannibal help him get rid of his own beard.  
  
Of course, Hannibal noticed Will shivering while he was watching him and he gave the younger man an amused looking side glance while wetting a small towel.  
  
“Is there anything I can help you with, my darling?”  
  
Smiling at Hannibal’s soft and almost lazy sounding voice, Will stepped closer to Hannibal after he had cleaned his face from the remaining shaving foam.   
  
“I just thought that I want to lose my beard as well.”  
  
Close like this, Will was able to bury his face under Hannibal’s jaw and he nuzzled the soft and warm skin there. A strong hand found its way into Will’s long hair and gave the strands a small tug.   
  
Will chuckled and licked over Hannibal’s freshly shaven throat.  
  
“I will be finished here in a few minutes and you’ll have the bathroom all to yourself then, Will.”  
  
Will made a sound close to growl and met Hannibal’s eyes while stepping closer.  
  
“What if I want you to help me, Doctor Lecter?”  
  
A dangerous suggestion, they both knew it, and yet neither of them cared for the implied danger.  
  
Hannibal said nothing at first, just blinked before something Will would call sly appeared in Hannibal’s eyes.   
  
“As you wish, Will. You should lose your shirt then so it won’t get dirty.”  
  
Sly eyes told Will more than pretty words. Hannibal wanted Will to end up dirty, turned into a mess by Hannibal’s own hands.  
  
Stepping back, Will pulled his shirt off and let it drop on the ground. The second Will was as shirtless as Hannibal, he stepped in front of the mirror while Hannibal stepped back and behind Will. Their eyes met in the mirror when Hannibal stepped so close that his naked chest was pressed against Will’s equally naked back.   
  
While Will had undressed himself, Hannibal had prepared a small wet towel and now used it on Will to clean his face. The towel was warm and soft with a faint scent of purest _Hannibal _still lingering in the fabric.   
  
After Hannibal was satisfied with his act of cleaning Will’s face, he used the same shaving foam he had used earlier for himself. Will moved his head from left to right to help Hannibal spread the shaving foam. They never looked away from each other in the mirror while Hannibal prepared Will for the next step.   
  
Hannibal reached for the razor and it was the first time he looked away from Will. With his arms around Will, Hannibal cleaned the razor under water before he lifted it up to Will’s face.  
  
“Ready, my darling?”  
  
Leaning against Hannibal had become so easy, so natural, that Will allowed himself the pleasure of Hannibal’s strong frame holding him up before he answered.   
  
“Yes, Doctor Lecter.”  
  
A muscle in Hannibal’s face twitched, a movement so small others would miss it, but Will had seen it. Hannibal tried to be civil about this, to just do as Will asked him to do, shaving off his beard, but to Hannibal Lecter this act was something far more.   
  
Will watched Hannibal work carefully on his face in the mirror, his long and elegant fingers handling the razor like an artist would handle his brush. It was exciting to see Hannibal handle something so sharp and dangerous so close to his face and sometimes Will had to ask himself where he took the wrong turn that a blade at his throat would excite him so much.  
  
Before Hannibal reached the scar in Will’s face, hidden under beard and shaving foam, he cleaned the blade but he stopped for a second to look at Will.  
  
“What brought this up, anyway, Will? You always gave me the impression of enjoying your beard. It was another shield for you against others, was almost my impression.”   
  
Will shrugged, mindful of the razor close to his face.   
  
“It’s not about the beard, or my shield. I’m mostly too lazy to actually do it, unlike someone else. However, I thought you could do it anyway when you’re already at it. You don’t mind do you, Doctor Lecter?”  
  
Hannibal chuckled, a deep and amused sound coming deep from his chest. It reminded Will of a wolf a showing his teeth in lupine amusement before he would strike at his prey.  
  
“Your wishes will never bother me, Will. I’m more than happy to oblige your wishes, you know that. I’m just...surprised you wanted me to do this at all.”  
  
Hannibal lifted Will’s head up so he had free access to Will’s neck and while Will neither hesitated nor felt fear to have Hannibal work on this part of his body, a different emotion welled up within the young man.  
  
It was Will’s turn to chuckle and he only answered because the razor wasn’t touching his skin.  
  
“It’s not like you need any kind of weapon at my throat to kill me, Doctor Lecter.”  
  
They remembered the same moment but from different perspectives. Hannibal, the moment he jumped the Dragon only to rip his throat out with nothing but his teeth while Will jumped forward to gut the Dragon.   
  
The rush of the blood, the coppery taste and scent, the excitement of the kill, their shared moment of intimacy...the freedom of the fall.   
  
When they came back from their shared memory, neither of them said a word and Hannibal went back to shaving Will’s neck, offered like a sacrifice. There was no need for them to speak as they could both feel the lingering shadow of their fight with the Dragon...and the lust it brought both of them. The fight against a shared enemy, the scent of blood in the air, the high of the kill.   
  
Will could feel Hannibal’s erection pressing against his backside; hot, hard and demanding and he wasn’t feeling any better.   
  
Time seemed to slow down. They were willing inmates of their own world at the moment and nothing else but them existed in this moment.  
  
When Hannibal was done, Will took the still wet towel and used to clean his face of the remaining shaving foam before he really looked at himself in the mirror. He looked…   
  
“You look so much younger without your beard, Will.”  
  
Hannibal was still standing close behind Will and his fingers were warm on the young man’s freshly shaven face.  
  
Will huffed before he turned around to lean against the sink and a dangerous glint appeared in Hannibal’s eyes when Will rubbed his erection against his thighs.   
  
“You mean I look like a twink without my beard. That’s the reason I usually prefer myself with a beard. People tend to take you more serious when you don’t look like one of your own students.”  
  
With a single finger under Will’s chin, Hannibal made the younger one look up.  
  
“If you look like a twink...what does this mean for me?”  
  
Biting down on his bottom lip while looking at Hannibal from under his lashes, Will traced the outlines of Hannibal’s cock through the material of his sweatpants.  
  
“I think the right term would be...Sugar daddy, Doctor Lecter.”  
  
A muscle jerked around Hannibal’s eyes and showed Will just a glimpse of his teeth.   
  
“Well, this twink needs to shower so I can take care of a punishment fitting your crime.”  
  
Pouting, Will pushed his own sweatpants down his legs and stepped out of them only to help Hannibal to take of his own as well.  
  
“But you took care of this last night, Doctor Lecter, before you punished me yesterday for being a brat, I think.”   
  
Hannibal was adjusting the temperature of the shower he had switched on while Will spoke but when he turned back around Will saw nothing but liquid fire in the other’s eyes.  
  
“Well, if that’s the case you won’t mind getting into the shower so I can punish you right here.”  
  
Lowering his gaze like he was afraid of the punishment, Will stepped into the shower with Hannibal right behind him.   
  
The rough push against the tiles was expected but still managed to push all the air from Will’s lungs. Sharp teeth found the strong muscle between shoulder and the nape of Will’s neck while Hannibal pushed Will’s legs apart.  
  
Will groaned when Hannibal pushed two of his long fingers into his hole. It was true that he was still wet and open from last night. He had ridden Hannibal last night for what felt like hours. So much teasing, so many held back orgasms for both of them that Will felt like he was about to die when fell over the metaphorical edge and bliss clouded his mind.   
  
The growl he heard from Hannibal over the rushing sound of the water gave Will the impression that Hannibal seemed to be satisfied with what he found because he pulled his fingers out only to replace them with his cock.  
  
Last night had been slow, teasing, pleasure escalating to unknown heights only to crash down to earth with broken wings and ripped out feathers...this would so much different than last night and they both felt it.  
  
With a snap of his hips, Hannibal buried himself up to the hilt in Will’s heat. Will’s surprised cry echoed in the bathroom paired with a deep groan of pleasure from Hannibal but the sound was muffled against Will’s skin.  
  
Will went from painfully empty to achingly full and Hannibal didn’t give him a moment to adjust. He thrust hard into Will, no holding back or hesitation, just hard thrusts into Will and the wet slap of skin on skin.  
  
Moaning, Will pressed his freshly shaven face against the wet and warm tiles while he felt Hannibal’s fingers dig into the muscles of his hips with a bruising grip. Pleasure zapped through Will’s body with every sharp thrust from Hannibal but it was not enough to tip him over, to throw him into the waves of a mind-shattering orgasm and Will knew it wouldn’t be anything less than mind-shattering.   
  
He took his hand off the tiles and was about to close his hand around his cock to jerk himself when behind him, Hannibal growled. Sharp teeth left Will’s skin and he found himself pushed against the tiles with his hand trapped behind his back.  
  
Hannibal’s breath was fast and labored next to Will’s ear while Hannibal’s voice was something deep and unearthly.  
  
“A good twink comes on nothing but daddy’s cock, isn’t that so my darling?”  
  
The new wave of pleasure caused by Hannibal’s words was something Will never expected, not in this context and the mere thought of Hannibal calling himself Will’s _daddy_…  
  
The sound which left Will’s lips couldn’t be called human. It was a broken sound full of need while he clawed at the tiles with his free hand, unable to do anything else with being trapped between the shower stall and the solid wall of hard muscles that was Hannibal’s chest.   
  
Will did exactly as Hannibal told him...he came just on Hannibal’s cock. His orgasm was powerful enough to make his knees buckle and the pleasure bordered on pain because Hannibal never stopped his hard thrusts, as if he made it his mission to leave an imprint of Will’s body in the tiles. It only prolonged Will’s orgasm, just like he felt a new wave of pleasure clash over him when Hannibal suddenly stilled...and sharp teeth found their way back into Will’s skin and the scent of blood, salt and copper filled the air in the shower still.  
  
They were both silent while they rode out their pleasure and the shower washed away the last traces of blood from Will’s skin.   
  
After several minutes, when their breathing and hearts calmed down again, Hannibal pressed his face against Will’s hair, like he was hiding but Will could hear the smile in the other’s voice.  
  
“This was as unexpected as it was pleasurable, my darling twink.”  
  
There was no need to use words to answer, Will just clenched down on Hannibal, still buried deep within Will’s body and the following hiss was like a reward. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
